


Goku x Pregnant Saiyan OC

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mates, Pregnancy, Reader is a Saiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Goku/OC, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Goku x Pregnant Saiyan OC

**A/N:** **I tried to give this Saiyan OC a vegetable based name soooo behold, Renka! A play off Renkon which means lotus root :] Is a lotus root technically a vegetable? I don't know, but it sounded good so I went with it!**

...

Renka sighed as she readjusted herself on the couch, trying to get as comfortable as possible with the giant weight she had resting on top of her. A sudden kick from inside her tummy made the Saiyan woman smile, wanting nothing more than to see her baby after all this waiting...

The sound of the front door opening preceded the noise of tiny feet running in her direction, making Renka smile as she glanced over just in time to see Goten dashing her way.

"Mom!" The young Saiyan shouted, hopping onto the couch before giving his mother a quick hug. "Guess what? Dad taught me something new today!" Goten explained, answering his own question before grinning proudly. "Wanna see?"

Renka couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed how excited he was to show her. "Well, maybe not inside the house..." She said with a laugh, moving to tickle the tiny boy as he dodged.

Goten jumped up, placing two fingers against his forehead before smiling cutely. In the next instant he was gone, making Renka blink in surprise as she searched for his energy. 

Goku appeared in the doorway next, carrying a large fish over his shoulder while noticing his pregnant wife looking around the room curiously. 

"Look what I caught for dinner!" Goku announced with a smile, holding up the fresh catch as he watched Renka's dark eyes dart towards him. The Saiyan woman eyed the food hungrily, her tail flicking around enthusiastically behind her as Goku laughed. She was definitely his mate...

"I'm hungry." Renka admitted, blushing slightly as she gave her husband a pleading look.

"Me too! I'll start cooking..." Goku said, feeling a sense of urgency when it came to providing for his unborn child. Maybe it was instinct Goku mused, looking at the large bump under Renka's loose fitting dress as he grinned. Maybe it was the fact that the woman carrying his child was a full blooded Saiyan like himself, that feature alone immediately drawing him to her when they'd first met...

"You're the best." Renka piped up, leaning back against the soft cushions as she let out a sigh. She looked at the spiky haired man lovingly, realizing just how lucky she was to have the strongest man in the universe as her mate.

"Surprise!" Goten shouted out of nowhere, appearing right above Goku's head.

Renka's eyes widened as she watched her son land on his father's shoulder, successfully completing his sneak attack as Goku looked over in surprise. The mini version of himself grinned, making Goku laugh as he couldn't help but be impressed.

"You're really getting the hang of it!" He said seriously, looking over at his son before flashing him a proud smile. "How about we go make mom and the baby some dinner?" Goku suggested, making Renka smile as Goten nodded.

"Yeah!"

By the time dinner was over, the massive fish Goku had cooked was nowhere to be seen, completely demolished by all three Saiyans. 

"That was so good..." Renka sighed, patting her large belly before stretching as she realized she might have eaten a little bit too much. _It's Goku's fault for filling up my plate so much..._ She thought with a smile, knowing that the man only had her best intentions at heart. "I might have to let you keep cooking even after the baby gets here..." Renka said playfully, giggling at her mate's shocked expression.

"What?! No way! You're way better than me at it..." Goku whined, cleaning up all the plates and dishes before putting them in the sink.

Renka laughed as she stood up carefully, feeling exhausted all of the time now as a tiny hand grabbing her own made her look down.

Goten looked up at his mother sleepily, rubbing one eye while clinging to her. "Can I sit with you for a little mama?"

"Of course," Renka answered before smiling at her son gently. "Come on."

She made her way towards the living room again, relaxing on the couch as Goten got comfortable next to her. Goku wasn't far behind, sitting on Renka's other side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 _This is perfect..._ She thought to herself, sighing as the baby insider her tummy started kicking. 

Goku put his hand on top of the large bump, feeling his son or daughter moving around underneath his fingers as he watched in awe. He was glad to be here for his mate this time around, unfortunately having more important things to tend to during her pregnancy with Goten.

The best thing about Renka however, was that she understood. She knew her husband had a responsibility that came with his immense physical strength and power... And if it ever came down to it again, she'd do whatever it took to make sure he succeeded in reaching the next level. Goku knew all this well, leaning his head against her shoulder while thinking about how great it was to have finally found someone who really loved him, flaws and all. 

Goten yawned, laying across his mother's legs as he realized there wasn't much space left for him now that the baby had gotten so big. He didn't mind sharing though. Since Gohan was older and had a family of his own now, Goten was happy to have someone else closer to his own age to play with. 

"I hope it's a boy." The tiny Saiyan mumbled, making Renka chuckle.

"You don't want a little sister?" She teased, running her hand through her son's messy locks as he shook his head.

"No! Trunks says that Bra cries _all_ the time..." Goten said seriously, making both his parents laugh.

Renka yawned, her exhaustion finally getting the best of her as she struggled to keep her eyes open while taking part in the conversation. She was so warm and comfortable, her head began to tip forward before her dark eyes snapped open in response. 

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Goku suggested, knowing his mate needed her rest now more than ever. "Let's get him to bed too..." He continued in a hushed tone, nodding down at their son who was currently passed out on her lap.

Renka nodded in agreement before watching her husband pick Goten up carefully. He pulled her to her feet as well, the three of them heading towards Goten's room before depositing the boy on his own bed. Renka tucked him in, giving her son a quick kiss on the forehead before whispering.

"Sweet dreams Goten."

Goku grabbed his mate's hand, both of them exiting the room silently before heading towards their own sleeping quarters. 

Renka let out a tired breath as she stepped through the doorway, immediately plopping herself down on the large bed her and Goku shared while sighing. "I just want this baby to come already..." She whined, feeling her hormone fueled emotions starting to take over. She laid down on her side, the only position she could actually sleep in right now as her tail started swishing in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Renka..." Goku said sympathetically, climbing onto the bed behind her as he tried to put himself in her position. He knew it was just the stress of pregnancy that was making her act so strangely. "I wish there was something I could do..." He murmured, running a comforting hand down her side as he pulled her close.

Despite her large belly, she was still the adorably petite woman he'd fallen in love with Goku realized, taking in her wonderful scent as he buried his face in her dark locks. He couldn't help but get excited at the memory of the day he'd made Renka his forever, glancing down at the mark on her neck that told everyone she belonged to him. He placed a gentle kiss on that spot, hearing her gasp in response. At this point, he knew sex was out of the question, but that didn't mean he couldn't get away with a little teasing...

"I think you've done enough." Renka said playfully, arching her back and sighing happily as she felt her mate's hands massaging her. She had to bite back a moan as Goku grabbed her tail before stroking it lightly.

"I can't help myself..." The Saiyan admitted, knowing his instinct when it came to Renka was strong. He kissed the spot on her neck where he'd marked her, torturing her with his lips as well as his hands as the woman slowly but surely gave in.

"I'm yours Goku..."

...

 **A/N: I don't care what anyone says... Goku is a good dad!** {(>_<)} **He just needs a better wife... All I'm _Saiyan_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **is that maybe he'd want to be around more if Chi Chi wasn't a such a raging b-** (ʘ∇ʘ)ク 彡 ┻━┻


End file.
